TGRobert
"You fucking what mate." ~ TGR, questioning just about everything TheGamingRemote (TGR for short) is a comment dweller who likes commenting "witty" and "quirky" remarks and/or casual comments. Apart from his obsession with commenting on everything, he also has a unique way of tagging, all his submissions being sets with the Sniper set head. He has deleted most of his older submissions that didn't follow this policy, while retaining some that remind him of his prominent change into the tagger he is today. Well, not much has changed, to be honest. 'History' TGR first encountered the site somewhere around February 2015, when he got curious about what other people name their TF2 items. He was shocked as to how creative other's names were, which dropped his self-esteem and made him delete his old in-game item names. He tried making a profile and getting into tagging, however he later went anonymous after his first posts received tens of misses. He was still awful even while anonymous, with the exception of one submission that was well-received. When Anonymous was disabled, he had no other choice but to use his profile, which had -40 crits. He had almost given up, but when the miss button was removed, he saw a glimpse of hope: 19 points. He deleted his previous posts and started all over. He was still horrible, but began to improve around March, which gave him a wish to be a part of the community. His first notable post was the Crone's Collection of Cones, giving birth to his set-exclusive style. After that, he submitted haikus and "'smart' and long sets", slowly becoming a part of the community and is nowadays notable for his insanity, obsession with the Japanese anime culture, and for being the self-proclaimed "King of Sets" (having the biggest set on the site). He and Smash Z have contested the title many times; currently, he holds the crown after making an item set with 373 items, beating Smash's previous record of 211 items. 'Relationships' TGR might look like a complete unlikable dick (mainly because he is), but he actually loves talking to people. His paranoia, sociopathy, and lack of a social life make that impossible in real life so he substitutes it with his Steam friends. Taggers he considers his genuine friends are Expand, Jesse, Kokogumi, Marmot and L'Étranger (yes, you heard that right). But, as he is a cock, he does in fact dislike some taggers (what a surprise). While he doesn't really hate any major tagger, he dislikes people who are just straight-up egotistical and moronic and shit on him simply for liking anime and sometimes making jokes revolving around it. He likes to keep his Steam friends list down to people he often talks to, making his friends list relatively small (about 20 friends), but he's been added by many taggers, some them being: * EGG-Z * Fancytag * M3Lucas * Sensible Haircut To all the people he's removed, he meant no offense or anything of the sorts whatsoever, feel free to re-add him if you ever feel like it. 'Trivia' * TGR is a huge otaku , binge-watching anime starting the Summer of 2013. His favorites overall include Durarara!! ''and ''Kill Me Baby!. * No, TGR is not a weeaboo . Although it doesn't really concern him that much when people mistake him for one (since at first glance he might look like a total weeb), it gets gradually more pretentious when people who've known him for a long time still don't get it. * TGR is mentally insane, a sociopath, too lewd, and an enthusiast of really, really weird kinks and fetishes. * Although TGR's favourite game series is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia] (where Neptune, or Nep for short, originates from), his favourite game of all time is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Witch_and_the_Hundred_Knight The Witch and the Hundred Knight]. * TGR shares his birthday with Marmot, which makes the party really awkward because they are complete polar opposites. * The idea for TGR's name came when he was 9 and wanted to make a Youtube channel, so he took the typical "TheGaming-" pronoun and stuck remote at the end of it, possibly being a reference to his PS3 remote that also works as a controller, literally being a gaming remote. Ever since it stuck to him and he was too lazy to change it on every account he had, so he kept it permanently knowing how utterly awful it is. * TGR is a big fan of online and real-life drama (excluding celebrity drama), which is one of the main reasons he decided to join the TF2Tags community. * TGR is the only admin of this wiki, so ask him about anything you want, even his fetish list. * Although TGR is a Pyro main, in TF2Tags he is portrayed as a Sniper with the Ritzy Rick's Hair Fixative, Final Frontiersman, and Triad Trinket (Style: Bear). He was created by TGR to justify his representative item, which didn't make any sense to anyone but himself. * Because of TGR's unique tagging style, he rarely submits anything, but when he does, a surprising amount of people crit it, giving him one of the biggest crit/tag rates of an active tagger on the whole site. * TGR has broken the record for the longest item set twice, first with "Crone's Collection Of...Everything Ever.", and later on with "Thanks, And Have Fun.", which to this day is the longest item set, with 373 items in it. TGR's Waifu Collection From January 14th 2015 onwards, TGR started to regularly change his name and avatar to reflect his ever-growing menagerie of waifus; his avatar being the current waifu du jour, and his name being a phrase loosely related to either the waifu or the anime in which she appears. The full list of waifus is given below, with their names and corresponding TF2Tags monikers; Agiri.png|Purple-Haired Ninja Druggie (Agiri Goshiki) Unused Character.PNG|Unused Character (Unused Character) Yasuna.png|Wasa Wasa (Yasuna Oribe) Karen.png|Watashi Wa Pirate Desu. (Karen Kujou) Yui.png|I'M SANE I SWEAR (Yui Ichii) Kurumi.png|I'M INSANE I SWEAR (Kurumi Tokisaki) Renge.png|Pedophilia +10 (Renge Miyauchi) Mao.png|Mao Mon Mao (Mao Kurokawa) Charlotte.png|I Want To Have Sex With Osmium (Charlotte Dunois) Laura.PNG|Heil Hitler-Sama (Laura Bodewig) Minami.png|Call Me Flat And You're Dead (Minami Shimada) Hyoka.png|I AM GOD (Sort Of) (Hyouka Kazakiri) Fumika.PNG|(Mg,Fe2+)2(Mg,Fe2+)5Si8O22(OH)2 (Fumika Mitarai) Hanna.png|Guns N' Propeller Legs (Hanna-Justina Marseille) Shizuku.png|Thirty Seven Teragrams Of LSD (Shizuku Tendou) Somera.png|Haphazard Mind Abuse (Somera Nonomoto) Yuzuko.png|Sanity Disengagement Activated (Yuzuko Nonohara) Yukari.PNG|I Have No Mouth And I Must Yawn (Yukari Hinata) Maoyi.png|Shitsurei Kamimamimashita (Mayoi Hajikuji) Kanbaru.PNG|Writer's Defeat (Suruga Kanbaru) Nadeko.png|S (Nadeko Sengoku) Black Hanekawa.png|Nya (Black Hanekawa) Category:Taggers